


Two Ghosts, Or Not Two Ghosts?

by JohnDoe221B



Series: Sometimes you just need to look next door [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Job, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Flat, Louis' sisters - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, just a little, maybe boyfreinds...but they havn't talked about it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: “I knew you wouldn’t get it. It's crazy, I know that, but I can't explain the things that are happening in my flat.” Louis listens carefully, it isn’t like he had any idea what to say anyways. “Did you know the people that lived there before? Did someone die in my flat? Or even murdered?”“Whoa whoa, calm down there Harry.”orHarry is convinced that his flat is haunted and Louis wants to help solve the mystery, being convinced that there must be a rational explanation.WARNING this is a birthday fic for my beta readerpinky_heaven19...which means... there will be mistakes in this story.





	Two Ghosts, Or Not Two Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my amazing Beta reader and friend! This story will get a second chapter, but I'm already late and I didn’t want to make you wait any longer.

Louis opens the door with a smile. Of course he knows who is standing in front of his flat at 2 in the morning and to be honest, it made him feel giddy inside with anticipation.

“Harold, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with tonight?” His mocking tone has exactly the effect he is hoping for. His gorgeous neighbour frowns at him. Those lips should be forbidden by law, honestly. Louis smiles while stepping aside. Harry walks inside and straight into Louis' bedroom. It was becoming some kind of habit. More often than not is Harry standing in front of Louis’ door, in the middle of the night, not saying anything except for, _can I sleep here_?

Louis is always more than happy to grand his wish, having Harry beside him makes every night better. Even when they are just cuddling or languidly exploring each other’s bodies. There still is so much Louis wants to learn. Like where Harry is the most ticklish or the meaning behind each and every tattoo on his skin. Not that Harry is any better, always concentration on a different part to see where Louis likes to be kissed the most. It just feels right - each and every time.

Still, Louis wants to figure out what is going on. Harry isn’t the kind of person to sneak into someone’s life just because he wants to spend time with them. Harry says what he wants and when and where he wants it. Something Louis is still quite surprised about. When he first met Harry he didn’t make the impression of being a big talker, speaking fairly slow and with such a deep voice it makes Louis shiver over and over again. The first few times they met after their initial night together, Louis was the one to talk and only Harry listened. That changed quickly though and Louis loves it.

“So Curly, what brings you to my neck of the woods so often?” He finally asks. “Not that I mind, of course.”

“Nothing really, I just like to be close to you.” Harry mumbles, pressing the side of his face deeper into the crease of Louis’ neck.

Louis signs a little, he’d hoped this was going to be easier. But giving up is not an option so he tries again. “I'm flattered, but you could come over all day. You only end up here at night and like I said, I don't mind at all. Having you here is great and I can't get enough of your scent on my skin, but still,” he pauses, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

“Is something bothering you, babe? Are your next door neighbours too loud? Is there a dripping faucet that drives you crazy? It can't be your bed, I slept in it once and it was great. Is your fridge too loud or your bedroom too bright because of the street lamp in front of your window? Or maybe-”

“Louis for god’s sake, stop!” Harry says, sitting up. He looks uncomfortable and Louis regrets his interrogation immediately. Seeing Harry so upset feels like being stabbed into the chest.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to bother you. Just lay down again and we will cuddle.” He pats the now empty space on his chest. Harry doesn’t move though. Louis watches him staring into the dark, not sure what he should do.

“You will laugh.” Harry whispers all of a sudden. Louis jumps up and swings his arms around Harry’s shoulders from behind leaning his head on his shoulders.

“I won't. Of course not, I promise. Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help.”

Harry takes a deep breath as if he had to prepare himself for what he was about to say. Louis smiles a little. He is just too cute for his own good.

“My flat is haunted.”

Louis’ eyes go wide and he really had to hold back. The expression on Harry's face is the only thing that keeps him from bursting into laughter. He is not joking. He really isn’t. Now it is Louis’ turn to take a deep breath. How do you tell your friend – or boyfriend – or whatever, that ghosts aren’t real and that he is just imagining things.

Harry pulls away from Louis’ touch and stands up, walking up and down the small bedroom. Louis feels dizzy just by watching him.

“I knew you wouldn’t get it. It's crazy, I know that, but I can't explain the things that are happening in my flat.” Louis listens carefully, it isn’t like he had any idea what to say anyways. “Did you know the people that lived there before? Did someone die in my flat? Or even murdered?”

“Whoa whoa, calm down there Harry.” Louis says, standing up and trying to catch Harry's arm. He wants nothing more than to take him into his arms and not let go until he calms down. “I knew the couple that lived in that flat. Their names are Carol and Niall. They are now living in Brazil, as far as I know. They were super happy and pretty much never fought. And they certainty didn’t murder anyone in that flat. I assure you.” Louis feels weird saying those things, they are true but the pure fact that he has to say it is just crazy.

“So, maybe it was someone before them? It is an old building.” Harry says with a shaky voice, finally giving in and letting Louis hug him tightly. Both men just stand in silence, neither of them finding the right words.

“Let's make a deal here. I will spend a few nights in your flat with you, maybe we can figure out what is going on.” Harry's eyes lighten up and Louis feels relief flooding his body. “But for now, let's go to bed curly, it is late and I do have to work tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The next day, Louis quickly drives home, stuffs some clothes and other necessities into his sports bag and walks straight out of his flat. Somehow he feels a little excited to spend a few days and nights with Harry. They may have never put what they have into words, but Louis feels so comfortable around him – maybe there wasn't anything to talk about. Maybe this is just how it works between them. They spent time together, have great sex, cook for each other – well Harry cooks and Louis provides the wine. There might even have been a time or two in which Harry cleaned Louis’ flat because it is always way too messy for his liking. He is such a neat freak – something Louis will never understand.

“I'm home honey” Louis says after letting himself in with his spare key, smiling from left to right. Harry turns around in the kitchen and greats him with a questioning look. Something Louis chooses to ignore because – for god’s sake – this man is gorgeous, even in sweatpants and an old shirt that has so many holes in it that Louis isn’t sure how it even stays together, though Louis is sure, that this thing costs more than his entire wardrobe.

“What do you mean? And why are you caring a sports bag?” Louis smiles even more. This mix between sweet preciousness and pure sex appeal can't be real. How does he do it?

“I told you last night, I'm going to investigate this ghost situation.” He says, letting his bag fall to the ground. He walks over to Harry and gives him the slightest kiss to the cheeks, immediately seeing how the younger man blushes. Mission accomplished.

“So you are moving in, without properly asking me?” The mocking tone doesn’t stay undetected by Louis and he nodded.

“Indeed my dear. And you will love it.”

“I will have to clean for at least two month afterwards.” Louis fakes a gasp, putting his hand over his mouth.

“I'm sure you will beg me to stay.” Harry laughs and Louis knew he had him. He looks around the kitchen, finally catching sign of what he had smelled when he came into Harry's flat – an amazing looking paella on the stove.

“See, you already cooked for me, like a good housewife.” Harry slaps his hand right when he was about to dip one finger into the hot pan. “And you make sure that I don't burn myself. You are a natural, Styles.”

“Funny. Very funny.” Harry says, looking a little unsure what to do next. This is obviously new territory for him. Louis feels a hint of doubt but dismisses it. He looks Harry in the eyes and puts on his _serious_ _grown up face._

“I promised to look into it – to look after you. And that's what I'm doing right now. We will figure out what is going on in your flat.” He pauses for a second to watch Harry closely. “But if you feel uncomfortable with me here 24/7, I will leave and we will find a different way to solve this mystery.” Louis takes a step back, hoping deeply that Harry wouldn’t send him away.

“No! Please stay. I want you here.”

Louis takes a deep breath. For some reason it feels like a heavy weight is lifted of him. Why is the pure idea of being rejected by Harry so painful? Is this even something he wants to think about right now? Louis shakes his head, hoping that Harry didn’t notice his short inner dialogue.

“What now, handsome? Are you going to conjure some ghostbusting machines out of your bag?” Harry points to the bag that still lay in front of the door. Louis laughs out loud and walks over to pick it up.

“No, I think we don't need anything like this. We will solve this on our own. These-“ he mentions to the bag in his hand- “ is just my stuff for the next days and I would be very happy if there is a drawer or a corner in your massive closet where I can put all this. It might surprise you, but I hate to live out of a bag.”

Finding some space for Louis is more difficult than expected - at Least for Harry. Louis has the quite suspicion that Harry didn’t even know how much clothing he owned. Not that Louis is judging, with all the books he owns and the mess his flat is constantly in.

“Ha! See, I knew we will find a way to make this work. Now you have your own little corner in my closet.” And little it is, Louis has to agree. But it is something and he isn’t complaining. He looks at his stuff next to Harry's and it feels somehow...right. Not that he will say something about it but Louis feels so at peace with the whole situation right now.

Dinner goes by without much talking, Louis complimenting Harry in his cooking and Harry just thanking him. The time flies by, despite the uncomfortable silence. Louis feels the tension rising. Harry is getting restless, though right now there is nothing he could do about it. He hasn’t noticed anything abnormal so far.

“When do you have to be at work tomorrow?” Louis’ heart almost breaks when he hears the softness in Harry's tone.

“Not at all. I have the rest of this week and the whole next week off. My sisters are coming over for Halloween and I definitely need some days to prepare for that. Not to mention that I'm on a mission here.”

“Oh right, I totally forgot about your sisters.” Harry looks down. Louis takes his hands over the table and smiles. It will be the first time since university Louis introduces someone to the wild pack that is his family.

“They will love you, don't worry. I will be lucky if Lottie doesn’t take you away from me. I'm sure she will be as smitten with you as I was the first time we met.”

“Maybe we should throw a little Halloween party for them. You know with costumes, creepy snacks and maybe we could set an apple bopping station.” Harry gets up from the table and starts to put away their dishes.

Louis watches him for a few seconds before getting up as well to help him. He has to admit to himself that he didn’t know how to calm Harry down. His thoughts are running a million miles an hour and Louis can practically hear it. Right now he isn’t sure though if it was because of the things that might or might not be going on in his flat or the fact that he will be meeting Louis’ family in a matter of days.

“That is a great idea. We should do that. I'm going to text Lottie, so that she can prepare.” Harry hums in agreement. “Maybe we can have the party here, giving the fact that they will sleep at mine. This way we don't need to worry about cleaning up to make space for them. And besides, here they have a higher chance to actually meet a ghost.” It is meant to be a joke and Louis is quite pleased with himself, giggling slightly.

“This is funny for you, right? You don't believe me. That is fine, but please Louis, don't make fun of me. I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. You making fun of me is hurting my feelings. Yes, I'm scared of my own flat. How do you think do I feel right now? I'm 23 for fuck’s sake and I'm scared to sleep alone because I hear strange noises and whispering.”

Louis closed his eyes for a second and shakes his head. Of course this is upsetting Harry, how could he be so stupid to poke fun at him. He wants to punch himself but before he can say anything he feels Harry strong arms around his neck. They look at each other, Harry offering a little sad smile.

“I know you didn’t mean it like this. Please don't apologize. I'm on edge here and I don't know how to handle it – which frankly is a little embarrassing.”

“It's not. Believe me. Let's go to bed and we can talk tomorrow about the party. Do you have to go the office?” Harry shakes his head. Most of the time he works from home, only having to actually show up  in the office once or twice a month.

Though Harry had spent many nights at Louis’ place, this is the first time they actually spend the evening in each other’s company. Harry is the night shower kinda guy. Louis knew that of course, but it is different to be present to witness it. Louis lays on the bed, eyes half closed listening to the hypnotising sound of the water running. It takes all his willpower to not imagine Harry soaked and naked, rubbing each and every surface of his body. By now Louis knew pretty much every part of his Harry but that doesn’t mean that he had enough of it. Smelling the fruity scent that entered the bedroom makes things even worse.

“I see someone had spent the time well, while I was gone.” Louis opens his eyes only to see a smirking Harry, wrapped in a towel that looked like it could fall off any second. And god, how much Louis wished it would.

“You need help with that?” Harry asks and points to Louis crotch. Louis looks down and realized that his hand was lazily hovering over his half hard dick. A little embarrassed he lets his hand fall to the side and smiles apologizing.

Harry walks over, still smirking smugly. He puts one hand on each side of Louis and swings his legs onto him, pushing his body up just enough to not let their bodies touch. Louis moans and Harry raises his eyebrows. This man is evil and Louis knew it all along but why pick a fight you can't win? Louis leans up a bit to kiss Harry's lips.

“That’s how you want to play this game?” He roars. Louis moans again, he could come just from listening to the man on top of him. Harry let himself sink a little bit, putting more pressure on Louis’ body. He is sure that Harry can fell his cock pressing against him. He is fully hard by now, yearning for relief.

And indeed, Harry knows what to do. He is quickly kissing his way down. He presses burning kisses along Louis body. Neck, arms, chest, belly, inner thighs and finally he reaches the right spot. Louis’ breathing quickens while Harry's tongue is swirling around his tip. Slowly he closes his lips around Louis shaft, hands stroking his legs. Louis wants to come right here right now, but he takes a deep breath and holds back a little longer.

Harry’s mouth starts to lower itself on Louis shaft, taking it in almost completely. The warmth of his mouth around his cock spreads through his entire body, little drops of sweat forming on his temple.

“’m gonna cum babe.” He whispers and Harry’s mouth picks up speed, sliding his mouth up and down, faster and faster. The muscles in Louis stomach clench and he comes hard into Harry's mouth. Louis presses his head deeper into the pillow, closing his eyes and listens to Harry swallow audibly. Seconds later he feels a warm breath next to his ear. He smiles and opens his eyes. _Nothing_. He stares into the darkness of the room.

He blinks a few times before he realizes that Harry is still down by his crotch stroking his softening cock a few times. Louis eyes go wide and he sits up, startling Harry so much he falls almost out of the bed.

“What the hell, Lou. What are you doing?”

Louis shakes his head, no matter how hard he tries, he can't find the right words for what just happened. It probably is just an imagination. His brain is probably too preoccupied with feeling overwhelms by pleasure to function correctly. Nothing to worry about, right? And definitely not a thing he should tell Harry.

“Nothing, I'm sorry. This was just great Hazza. You are so good with your mouth and hands.” He says trying to sound convincing. “Now come here, I want to cuddle you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [ If you want, say Hi to me! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenmeetsblue221b/)


End file.
